


[Fanvid] Bull in the Heather

by JinkyO



Series: Person of Interest Fanvids [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Fanvids, M/M, Rough Sex, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: The NYPD Internal Affairs Bureau assigns Detective John Riley as an undercover operative to investigate one of their own - suspected corrupt cop, Lionel Fusco. Hotel sex and violence happens.VudUKon 2020 Vidder's Choice vidshow.
Relationships: Lionel Fusco/John Reese
Series: Person of Interest Fanvids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432318
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	[Fanvid] Bull in the Heather

  
  



End file.
